The Welcome Series
by GeekGoddess2808
Summary: A P/J series showing that whenever true love is in effect, you're welcome anywhere.
1. Welcome Home

Well, this was going to happen sooner or later...I just thought it'd be later. We were all leaving New York...well, all of us except for Joey. Monica and Chandler were moving to Connecticut with their new daughter Alyson Lynn and Ross and Rachel, who finally got back together, were going to move to California to begin a new life together. As for me? I'm going to travel the world. Start with Flordia. At the moment, we were all in the airport waiting for the flights to be called.  
"Oh, my God. I can't believe this is it." Rachel said. "We're all leaving New York."  
"I know." Chandler said quietly. We sat there a few moments when I finally looked up.  
"Guys?" They all looked at me and I took a breath. "I just wanted to tell you all, that I love you. I came to New York without any family, and you guys all took me in and accepted me. Even though, I may have found some of my family now, they will NEVER be the family that you guys were to me. Thanks." Rachel and Monica both leaned over to me and we all fell into one big sobbing hug. A beat later, Ross, Joey, and Chandler fell into it also.  
"You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for!" Rachel sobbed out. "You took me in when I wanted to start over and helped me realize that I don't need my parents. I love you!"  
"The five of you were so supportive of my three divorces." Ross choked out.  
"I wouldn't have been able to keep on acting if I didn't have you guys to lean on." Joey wailed.   
"If I had never moved in with you guys, I would have never found my soul-mate!" Monica sobbed out.  
"All of you were like my parents." Chandler sniffled. We stood in the circle all crying when we were inturrepted by a staticy voice.  
"Flight 623 to California is now boarding." We all wailed again and crowded around Ross and Rachel crying. The finally broke away and picked up their bags.  
"I love you, guys." Ross choked out and Rachel was sobbing to much to even speak but we did make out the word love.  
"I love you all! You're coming over for Christmas!" Monica shouted as they began to walk away. We all watched as they dissappeared down the airport leaving Chandler, Monica, Joey, and me.  
  
"I guess we should get going to our car now." Chandler said and took Monica's arm. She shifed Alyson in her arms and used her free arm to hug Phoebe and Joey.  
"That goes for you guys also! I expect you guys at my door at 8:00 on December 25th."  
"Okay, Mon. We'll see you in 12 months." Joey said and dryly chuckled.  
"Come on!" Chandler said, advancing me. "A hug for the Chan-Chan Man!" I giggled and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"See ya, Funny Boy."  
"Well, this is it, Joe." Joey and Chandler hugged and I could see that Chandler was crying. They pulled away and Chandler took Monica's bag and they walked down the stairs and out of our lives for the next year.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the two of us." Joey said.  
"Yeah..." We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. "Joey."  
"Phoebe." He said at the same exact time and we both laughed.   
"You go first."  
"Okay, well, I know this isn't the best time for this but...Pheebs...I like you. I always have and I can't let you go to Florida without knowing that. It isn't fair to me...or to you."  
"Oh, gosh, Jo-"  
"Flight 704 to Florida is now bording."  
"Joey," I began again. "I've always liked you too, I guess you're right though, this isn't the right time for this now. I'm sorry." A few minutes in silence passed as tears began to silently flow down my face.  
"Last call for Flight 704: New York to Florida." I stood up and wiped the tears off my face.  
"Well, I guess this is it. Joey." I held out my hand to him and he awkwardly shook it. I looked down at our two hands and back at his face as a few more tears fell down my face.  
"Shh...Pheebs, don't cry." He wiped my tears away, then took my face in his hands and softly kissed me on the lips. Still as magical as it was in 1994 back in Central Perk. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them to find myself staring in Joey's green eyes which were flooded with tears.  
"Good-bye, Joey."  
"I love you, Pheebs." I smiled sadly and walked to the gate. As I opened the door and stepped though it, I took one last look back and closed the door behind me.  
  
As I sat down in my seat, I realized I could still see Joey through the window. He was slumped down in a chair, his face in his hands, sobbing. I sat there watching him as all memories of him and I came flooding back. Our three...four kisses. Our ride back from Vegas together. Me punching him in the face by accident. Our games and haircuts and smiles. I snapped my head back to the window and saw Joey beginning to get up. Not wanting to miss my chance, I pounded on the window as hard as I could.  
"JOEY!!!" I screamed and somehow, he must have sensed me and looked out the window. He ran to the window and pressed against the glass. "I love you!" I screamed.  
"What?" He mouthed back.  
"I. Love. You!" I screamed again and realized he couldn't hear me. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door of the plane.  
"Miss. Miss. Sorry, once you board the plane, you can't leave!" The flight attendent shouted at me.  
"Watch me!" I yelled as I pushed her aside and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I reached the end of the gate and I flung open the door and stared for a second at Joey.   
"Pheebs?" He asked surprised and I ran to him and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Oh, God, Joey. I love you. I love you so god damn much." I kissed him over and over until he took my face in his hands again and looked into my eyes.  
"Welcome home." He said, and together we both watched the plane pull away from the gate until we were ready to go home and begin our new life together. 


	2. Welcome Back

For all the Phoebe/Joey shippers out there.  
  
I slowly sighed as I laid back against the pillows as I thought about the past year. I couldn't believe that I am now living with Joey...and he's my boyfriend! I couldn't help smiling as he walked into the room.  
"Hey, Love." He said and sat next to me on the bed. He leaned over and gave me a small kiss as I had a minor heart attack...his kisses did that to me.  
"Hey."  
"Are you done packing yet?"   
"Just about." I said as I looked at the four suitcases laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. "I can't believe it's been a year already." I said in awe.  
"I know, I can't wait to see Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel again."  
"Don't forget about the kids." I said with a slight wistfulness to my voice. "Monica said that Alyson is talking already and she's always spitting out gibberish about her Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Joey, and Uncle Ross. And Rachel said that Noah is growing before their very eyes." Joey smiled at me and placed a hand on my stomach.  
"You really want a kid, don't you?"  
"Only when you're ready." I said and quickly went on. "Not that I want to rush anything. I mean, please don't go all Chandler on me, I understand if you're not rea-" He cut me off with another kiss as I reached over and shut out the light.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe! Get up! Hurry, it's already 6! It's Christmas!!" My eyes snapped open to see Joey, fully dressed shaking me.  
"Oh, my God!" I jumped out of bed and began running around. "I haven't even finished packing our stuff yet!"  
"Shh, don't worry, I did it all." He gestured to all our closed suitcases.  
"Aww, I love you so much! Merry Christmas!!!" I said.  
"Merry Christmas, I love you too, now go get dressed." I flung open my closet and started rummaging through it before I grabbed a long black skirt with a slit on one side and a red quarter sleeve shirt. I ran into the bathroom and threw the clothes on, along with some make-up and brush my hair. I ran out and helped Joey with the suitcases and we both ran outside and into the car. A few minutes later we were on our way.  
  
"Oh man, hurry Joey!" I couldn't help shouting as we pulled onto Riverside Drive, Monica and Chandler's street.   
"What time is it?"  
"7:58....now 7:59!" Joey sped up as I counted the house numbers.  
"202...204...206...208...Joey, there it is!" I screamed as the car screeched to a stop. We both ran out of the car and grabbed our bags out of the back-seat and ran onto the porch. I knocked and Monica answered the door the second Joey's watch beeped 8:OO.  
"Phoebe! Joey!" She screamed and we all jumped into a hug.  
"Monica!! How are you? Merry Christmas!"  
"Where's Chandler and Alyson?" Suddenly Chandler appeared in the door and we all screamed.  
"Chandler!"  
Joey! Phoebe!" Chandler and Joey hugged and he kissed me on the cheek.  
"Monica! Chandler! Phoebe! Joey!" Another voice screamed and we all turned around.  
"RACHEL!!!" The four of us screamed. "ROSS!" We all ran to their car and enjoyed a tearful and happy reunion. All you could hear were our voices.  
"She's now..."  
"He's so...."  
"You guys are living...?"  
"Oh, my God!" We all screamed and laughed.  
"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted to each other as we began to walk inside. Rachel walked back to the car and took out a bundle of blankets.   
"Joey, bring my bags in?" I asked and he nodded. I ran to Rachel. "Oh, my God. He's so cute, Rach." I looked into a pair the sharp green eyes of Ross and Rachel's son, Noah Michael.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, I want one." I laughed. She laughed also.  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
"Can I?" She nodded and handed him to me. I looked at him and couldn't help the few tears that fell from my eyes.  
"Pheebs?" I looked up and saw Monica walking toward us. "Are you okay?" She asked and I shook my head no.  
"No." I said.  
"What's wrong?" Rachel took my hand and we all sat on the steps.  
"I think...I think I'm pregnant, guys." I said.  
"What? When?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, last night, Joey and I...renewed our relationship, I guess you could say. And ever since than I've been feeling queasy."  
"Does Joey know?" Monica asked.  
"Does Joey know what?" I handed Noah to Rachel and turned around.  
"That...we're almost out of gas." I glanced at Monica and Rachel and they faintly smiled.  
"Oh, Pheebs, you don't have to be discreet about that. Now come inside." He took my hand and pulled me up and the other two followed.  
  
"So, where is she?" Joey asked as we walked into the kitchen.  
"Where's who?" Chandler asked innocently.  
"Aunt Pehe! Unka Yoey!" A small voice screamed and we turned around just in time to pick up Alyson.  
"Hey, Aly! Whoa, you're getting so big!"   
"Chandler, she looks just like you." I said staring into her bright blue eyes.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted and stretched her arms toward Chandler who took her from Joey.  
"Daddy's got you! Daddy's got-whoops!" He pretended to drop her and grabbed onto her. "Daddy's got-whoops!" He did it again and she screamed with delight. He spun her around in a circle as she laughed.  
"Chandler, stop doing that to my niece." Ross said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Unka Ross!" She said and he took her from Chandler.  
"Hey, cutie, what's Santa bring you?"  
"He bout me a dollhome, a cabbage patch kid, some toys and the 'Oliday Armidiliyo bought me clothes and coloring books and 'rayons." She spitted out in her cute 3 year old way. I smiled and rested my head on Joey's shoulder and he took my hand. "Come on, I'll show you!" She screamed and ran into the other room. We followed right behind her, ready to exchange our Christmas presents.  
  
A few hours later, we all sat around the dining room table, groaning.  
"Monica, I said it before and I'll say it again. I think you killed us." Rachel said and everyone laughed. I groaned and pushed my plate away from me.  
"Too full."  
"Aww, poor baby." Joey put his hand on my stomach and I jumped. "What?"  
"Nothing, sorry." I said, ignoring the weird looks from Chandler, Ross, and him.  
"So, what now?" Ross asked.  
"Storytime!" Alyson screeched from her chair. We all laughed and all walked into the living room. Rachel and Ross sat on the couch with Noah sprawled out on their laps, drinking a bottle. Chandler and Monica sat on the loveseat and Alyson crawled in between them and Joey and I sat on a couch chair, with our arms wrapped around each other.  
"Tell me a Christmas, story." Alyson demanded.  
"From who?" Chandler asked.  
"Aunt Racha." Rachel smiled and she began our hour long story time of Mr. Treeger, Holiday Armadillos, Routines, Monkeys, Brown Birds and Broken Legs, and Holiday Songs. A little later, we were all hysterically laughing as we remembered these memories.  
"Aunt Pehe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember the Holiday Song?"  
"Yeah." I smiled at her.  
"Can you sing it?" I glanced at everyone and they nodded.  
"All right, but it's going to be A cappella." She nodded. "Okay," I took a breath and began singing. "Monica, Monica, have a Happy Hanukkah. Saw Santa Claus, he said hello to Ross. And please tell Joey, Christmas will be snowy! And Rachel and Chandler have a..." I mumbled something incoherent. "...Handler...." Everyone began clapping and laughing and Joey turned my head toward him and we kissed.  
  
Hours later, we had all retired to bed. Joey and I been laying in bed, talking when he suddenly got quiet.  
"Phoebe?" He asked and I became silent with how serious he had suddenly become.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have one more present for you." He said and got out of bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
"What is it?" I asked and he slowly got down on one knee. "Oh, Joey."  
"Phoebe. I love you. I have loved you and I always will love you. I always thought that I'd never be able to do this, but it's so easy when it's someone that you care so much for." He paused and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Phoebe, will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it toward me. Sitting in the box was the most beautiful silver ring with all delicate diamonds surrounding a huge diamond. I sank to my knees and cried my heart out as I nodded.  
"Yes, Joey. Yes, Yes a thousand times!" He hugged me and suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Can we come in?" Monica screamed.  
"Yes!" I flung open the door and we all screamed. "You guys knew about this, didn't you?"  
"Of course we did!" Ross said and we all jumped into a group hug around Joey and me. I grinned at him and we kissed. Yep, still magical.  
  
Two days later, I stood in the bathroom with Rachel and Monica.  
"Don't tell me. Don't tell me." I continued.  
"Why?" Monica yelled.  
"Tell me!"   
"Sorry, Phoebe. Not this time." I nodded, trying to look relieved although I was crying inside.  
"Okay, good, now Joey won't freak." I said and we all left the bathroom. I headed up to my room and put on my pajamas. I crawled into bed and put my head under my pillow as the tears began to flow. I laid there, sobbing heavy sobs until I felt a hand on my back.  
"Pheebs?" I heard Joey ask as I pulled my head from under my pillow. "Oh, my God. Phoebe, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.  
"Oh, Joey. I know you're going to freak out." He pulled back and took my shoulders in his hand, I couldn't look at his face and stared at my lap.  
"What? Come on, you can tell me anything." Facing him, I took a deep breath.  
"Joey, for the past two days, I thought I was pregnant." Joey's face lit up and he hugged me.  
"We're going to be parents?" He asked happily.  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, it came out negative." His face fell and he slowly leaned forward and kissed my face.  
"Don't worry, Pheebs. It'll happen."   
"What if it doesn't, Joey? What if?"  
"It will."  
"Joey! Phoebe!" We heard Rachel yell up the stairs. "We're going to take the kids to the toy store, we need to exchange one of Alyson's presents. Do you want to come?" Joey and I grinned at each other.  
"NO!!" We screamed down. The second we heard the door shut we jumped into the bed.  
  
A week later, and 4 more tries, I still wasn't pregnant, and more down then ever. I cried myself to sleep every night, and although he wouldn't admit it, I think Joey did too. Yet, here I was again, in the bathroom with Monica and Rachel.  
"What is it? What is it?" I screamed at Rachel.  
"Oh, God...Pheebs...." She said with a hint of sadness.  
"Still not?"  
"It's blue!" She shrieked and Monica and me screamed along with her.  
"I'm-I'm pregnant?" I said grinning from ear to ear.  
"YES!" She screamed.  
"Go tell Joey!" Monica yelled.  
"No." I said.  
"No?"  
"No, I'm going to tell him tonight. The second that clock hits 12 and it's 2OO4." I said, smiling.  
  
Later that night, the New Year's Party was in full swing. Monica and Chandler had invited some of their friends from the town, but most of them had kids and had to leave early so at 11:5O it was just the 6 of us and the kids. On TV was Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve and Monica and Ross were entertaining us with the routine.  
"I can't believe you actually did that on live television!" Joey said as we were dying laughing. Even Alyson sat in her chair wide eyed at her Mom and uncle.  
"Mommy is a dork." Chandler said to Alyson.  
"Dorky Mommy!" Alyson giggled which made us all laugh.  
"Hey, guys!" Rachel said. "Only 1O more seconds."  
"1O!" Joey yelled.  
"9!" Ross screamed.  
"8!" Chandler shouted.  
"7!" Monica whooped.  
"6!" I shrieked.  
"5!" Rachel squealed.  
"4!" Joey and I yelled.  
"3!" Ross and Rachel screeched.  
"2!" Monica and Chandler shrieked.  
"1!" We all screamed.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all yelled and began hugging and kissing each other as Auld Lang Syne blasted out from the TV. Joey and me found each other face to face.  
"Happy New Year, Joey."  
"Happy New Year, Phoebe." I looked down and took his hand and placed it on my stomach.  
"Happy New Year, Baby." I said and his eyes lit up.  
"You mean?"  
"Yes, Joey, we're going to be parents!" I yelled and we kissed as the chorus to the song blared out from the TV.  
"Should auld acquaintance be forgot. And never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot. And days o' lang syne?"  
  
Nine months later, we had a beautiful baby girl, named Faith Michelle.  
  
The End!  



	3. You're Always Welcome Here

"Do you, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, take Phoebe Jaime Buffay to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Phoebe Jaime Buffay, take Joseph Francis Tribbiani to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Then by the power invested in my, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now ki-"  
"You may now-"  
"You may-"  
"You-"  
"Until death do you part?" I paused the tape as I stared at the TV. Until death do us part. Yeah. Right. He's gone now and there's nothing I can do. They're all gone. I'm the last one left. I stared blankly at the TV as I hit play on the tape and watched Joey and I walk down the aisle, all of our friends behind us. That was nearly 5O years ago. Last Christmas was our last one all together. Slowly, throughout the year, they had all died.   
  
One by one.   
  
Ross was the first to go. He just slowly faded away, from old age in mid-January.   
  
Chandler was next. Two years ago, he had been diagnosed with lung cancer from his days of smoking. He had been suffering for half a year before his lungs collapsed in March.  
  
Monica's death was sudden, in the last week of March. The doctors said that she had heart failure. We all knew she had really died of a broken heart from losing her brother and love so soon.  
  
We were all doing fine until June. Joey and I just moved back to our old New York apartment a few years earlier and were sitting in our bedroom watching TV. The phone than rang, and I hurried to pick it up. It was Rachel just calling to check in. We talked for a few minutes, until I became tired and hung up with her. Just after hanging up, I walked back into our bedroom and saw Joey sitting in the same spot he had been when I left. But something was different about him. His eyes were glassy, and his chest wasn't moving up and down like it should have been. I remember screaming his name over and over again and shaking him, but it was too late. He just quit breathing.  
  
Slowly, the warm June turned into a hot summer, and that turned into a cool autumn. In October, I was at home, sitting there when I got a phone call. It was the hospital saying that Rachel was in there, slowly dying, and she wanted to see me. She had suffered a massive heart attack and we sat there for two hours until her heart stopped beating.  
  
Now, two months later, it was December 24th and I had no idea what I was going to do for Christmas. I had just received a phone call from Faith saying that her and her kids were going to Vermont for Christmas and they were leaving in a few hours. This would be the first Christmas I would be alone. Every year, nothing kept us from arriving on Monica and Chandler's stoop at exactly 8:OO in the morning. Now this year, I'd be spending it alone. I stared at the clock next to me until it clicked to 12:OO am.   
"Merry Christmas." I whispered to myself. I wandered into the bedroom, then into the kitchen and back into the living room. I didn't know where I was going...or came from for that matter. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted. I walked over to the CD player and picked out a CD. U2's The Joshua Tree.  
"See the stone set in your eyes. See the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you. Sleight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails she makes me wait. And I wait....without you. With or without you.  
With or without you. Through the storm we reach the shore. You give it all but I want more. And I'm waiting for you. With or without you. With or without you. I can't live. With or without you..."  
I sat there for hours just listening to music that reminded me of Joey, and Monica, Ross, Chandler, Rachel...all of them...wishing I could see them all on Christmas.  
  
Finally, at 7:3Oam, I wandered into my room, feeling tired for the first time all night. But, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep yet. I picked up a photo album and began looking through pictures of the six of us until 7:58am, when my eyes began to shut slowly. I hugged the photo album and breathed deeply. As I shut my eyes, I let the breath out...  
  
...And opened my eyes again. I wasn't in my house though. I was in this all white place that didn't look familiar at all and in front of me was a golden door. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed mine. I turned my head and saw a face I hadn't seen in years. Joey's. Young again. I looked down at my hand and watched the veins and age spot smooth out and my hands become young again. I looked at Joey, fresh with all the love a 3O year-old could give.  
"Joey..."  
"Come on, Pheebs, we'll be late." He tugged my hand and we walked together to the door. The door swung open as Joey's watched beeped to 8:OO. Standing behind the open door was Monica and Chandler and Ross and Rachel, all holding hands and young again.  
"Well, you guys made it exactly on time." Monica said smiling.  
"Where am I?"  
"Look around, Pheebs." Ross instructed and I did so. The sounds of harps filled my ears and all around was white. Ross, Joey, and Chandler were in white suits and Rachel and Monica were wearing intricate white dresses. I looked down and saw that I was wearing one as well.  
"Are we...?"  
"Yeah," Chandler said, nodding happily. "The big guy would never let us be apart on Christmas Day."  
"He knew he would never hear the end of it from Monica." Rachel added. We all laughed.  
"Oh, God...I've missed you all so much." I said and we all hugged each other. Joey and I were the last two to hug. "Joey..." I breathed again as I began crying.  
"Shh..." He said holding me close and kissing the top of my head.   
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't live without you." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He said and we kissed.  
  
And whether we were 5O years older or not, it still had the same effect on me...  
  
Magic.  
  
Pure magic.  
  
The End  



End file.
